kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer 2017 Event/E-1
|reward_easy_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 3 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 4 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 2 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Map Guide *'This map does not allow the use of (F)BB, CV(B). BBVs and CVLs are fine, however.' * Node E and node N are submarine nodes. * Node Q, node R and node S are hidden nodes: ** to unlock node Q, you need to reach the anchor node M once. ** to unlock node R and node S, you need to reach the anchor node Q once. Use a torpedo squadron (ex. 1 CAV 2 CL 3 DD to reach node Q). *'Note': To farm node S where Sagiri resides, you will need at least 8 ships if you want to unlock the route to node S; 6 originally and 2 to replace your BBV and CVL later on to form a fast fleet. Please note that Sagiri also drops in E-2. * The LoS requirement to reach the boss node P is estimated to be at least 24 using the F33 Cn1 formula. *Going Northwest route (F-E-C-P) is not recommended even on easy due to the presence of in Node C and having 3 battle nodes compared to 2 in South route (I-J-G-D-P). **SS(V) will force northwest route so they are not recommended at all. *The Boss is . It is recommended to bring OASW capable ships like DDs or CLs. **Boss node has also a light carrier; don't forget to bring some fighters on your CVL. In hard, Nu-class Kai Elite can show up pre-LD, but in LD, it will be Kai Flagship. Possible Fleet Composition * : **1 CVL 1 BBV 2 DD/DE + 2 DD/DE/CL **1 CVL 1 BBV 2 DD/DE 1 CLT + 1 DD/DE/CL *'Note: You can only bring a maximum of 1 CLT, bringing more will make you route to F instead of I.' Node S (Sagiri) Farming *'Equipping , , , and/or will give extra accuracy bonuses against .' **Currently, can be obtained from and (also Choukai, but needs Blueprint). Both drop in E-4 and E-6. Consider lvling them to Kai before removing them from your fleet. **There appears to be synergy bonuses between different kinds of equipment, but stacking multiple guns seems to also work. **For all ships except Destroyers, are required to trigger synergy. **Skilled Lookouts appear to give the highest bonus when in combination with . **The most effective combination seems to be , , and one of , which can reach 99% accuracy fairly reliably. ***Ship girls with expansion slots can equip two guns for night battle DA and more firepower, or LoS equipment for routing. *During Night battle, the bonus accuracy doesn't seem to apply. Logically speaking, it is best to defeat all PT Imps before Night Battle. They can be hit during Night Battle, but it will require more luck. *Due to the equipment slot demands, most fleets will need either one AV, CVL, or BBV to compensate for the low LoS of the rest of the fleet. **For Node N → O/R, the lowest LoS (according to F33 formula, read here) that route to R eLoS ≥ 10.7, below eLoS = 10.1 will route to O. Between 10.1 and 10.7 was not tested and should be approached with caution. **For Node L → N/R, the lowest LoS tested is eLoS = 15.6. Below this was not tested yet. Formation Recommendations *Node L = Line Ahead *Node N = Line Abreast *Node R and S = Double Line (for accuracy increase) Fleet Composition * **1 BBV + 2-5 DD + 0-3 CL (at least 2 DD are needed to go to Node I) This fleet is highly recommended due to multiple reasons: *Most admirals will already invest at least 2-3 DD and 1-2 CL here along with a BBV and CVL. *'This allows for 2nd shelling', which is crucial to avoiding letting enemies survive day battle until closing torpedoes. *In addition, BBV can provide LoS needed with enough seaplanes. At least 3 seaplanes are needed. These can also help with clearing out surface enemies during opening phases. *One of the DD/CL is recommended to be able to perform OASW, so that the submarines in node N can be sunk consistently before closing torpedoes. Isuzu Kai Ni is a good option due to her light OASW requirements. References 1 2